Captivity
by Handypup
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are getting on well, Kouga returns and wants her affections, but things don't always go as planned. New characters introduced, written with manga in mind for the most part. Not a KK fic, two main characters. KOC KaIY Spoilers
1. Thoughts

Title: Captivity Rating: T-rated leading to M-rated later  
Genre: Romance/Angst

How can you hate someone who loves you so much? It's a good question and those words kept running through her head. She kicked a rock into the lake before her and huffed. She ran a pale, shaky hand through her ebony locks and plopped down on the bank, tossing her feet carelessly into the cold, comforting water.

"This is so weird. I never thought I would be thinking about this _so_ hard." She sighed and twirled her finger around in the dirt by her skirt.

"I wonder if it's this hard for Miroku. No, I'm certain that he just goes along with whatever comes his way. This is so hard!" she grabbed a large rock and hucked it as hard as she could into the lake, it made a huge splash and sprinkled her clothes. She fingered the droplets on her sleeve and envisioned the boy that kept popping up lately.

It had been some time since he had left them, but certain things happened to bring them together again and she found he had grown a bit since then, he was still cocky and brash, but he was more settled and focused. It used to be easy to send him into a rage and trick him, but now, he really thought things through and formulated plans. When he returned to Kagome he had shown her his scar. It was over his heart and large, ugly. He said it would heal but it would be sometime.

"It's what made me come back. I fought that demon and nearly died, and I just thought to myself how much I missed being with you. He shoved his whole hand into my chest. Nearly ripped out the old ticker." He smiled and looked away, into the dying embers of the fire, "I didn't want to go without ever saying goodbye to you Kagome, I love you, you know." He looked back over at her.

She blushed. Genuinely flattered that his thoughts lingered on her, and since that night she had been so torn about how she should feel about him.

"Kagome!"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome! Lunch is ready!" he came into view and grinned at her.

He had changed so much since they had not seen _her _for several months. Now he was much more outgoing and optimistic, he even helped to prepare meals and set up camp for her. He was being so affectionate and even fighting with Kouga less. She was happy with his changes, he made her more comfortable now and any day she could tell he was going to formally ask her to be with him.

What about Kouga? She sighed and stood.

"What's the matter?" he nudged her with his elbow gently.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about things." She looked over at him and smiled.

"Well you've been so mopey since that damn wolf came back around. You can't take him seriously Kagome." He looked down at her with a straight face and crossed his arms. He knew what she was thinking about.

"I don't know that for a fact Inuyasha, after all, when has he ever lied? And why would he lie about something like that?"

"So he could one up me, dammit! He doesn't care the way I do!" he grabbed her arms and pressed her against a tree, "He didn't hang around, did he? He conceded; he gave up! How could you possibly have feelings for him?" his face was hurt and angry.

"He's my friend Inuyasha! I just don't want to hurt him." Her temper was rising and she knew it wouldn't be long before she said the dreaded word.

"What the hell are you doin' mutt?" came the strong voice from right behind Inuyasha.

"What business is it of yours ya' skinny wolf?" he growled out, clutching Kagome tighter.

"Ow! Let go Inuyasha!" she squirmed and shut her eyes tight, trying to pull away.

He was snapped back into his body when he realized how tightly he had her. He quickly released her and rubbed her arms apologetically, ignoring Kouga's affronted growls.

"Look at you! Damn half breed can't even control your own temper!" Kouga gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Kagome roughly.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Kagome shouted. She had reached her limit with this fighting. It was a constant pissing contest for those two. Who could blame them, though? Kouga had no women in his tribe, they were scarcely seen and kept to themselves, only coming into contact with the males when it was time to find a mate and even that was a lengthy process. Inuyasha really only had Kagome, most humans were too afraid of him and most demons felt they were above bedding down with a hanyou.

Kouga looked hurt and released Inuyasha, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from the two.

"I was worried is all. He's too rough with you Kagome." He said gruffly, turning to leave.

Inuyasha scoffed and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her close to him.

"Inuyasha, relax." She reprimanded. She pulled away from him and went to Kouga, putting a hand on his back. She could see him tense, then relax.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but he worries me. I don't trust him. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"He's been good to me, Kouga, really. I think he may even begin courting me soon." She knew Kouga would understand that; Sango had told her a lot about Demon rituals and things, so that she could get to know Inuyasha's culture better.

Kouga's back stiffened, and she could feel it through his armor. He stepped out of reach of her hand and turned to face her. Inuyasha had a triumphant look on his face and Kagome was blushing. She was telling the truth, the hanyou had finally gotten the balls to be forward with Kagome and Kouga was too late to stop them.

"I'm leaving." He looked down at her one last time and gulped before speeding away.


	2. Fighting Words

A little OOC, perhaps, but they are supposed to be older. Read and Review please.

--------------------------------

"How strange, I would have thought for sure Kouga would have fought with Inuyasha at least. He just took off, though?" Sango took a bite of the bread Kagome had handed her.

"I feel really bad, maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all?" Kagome fiddled with the hem of her shirt once more.

"No, he needed to know, he's been gone for so long, it would have been unfair to let him think he still had a chance, especially since Inuyasha is being so open with you lately." She looked up at the half demon, who was perched in a nearby tree, keeping watch.

"I suppose so. I hope he'll be alright, though. The last thing I want is for him to be upset." She grabbed a skewered fish and began nibbling at it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

His claw ripped through the soft flesh of the beast beneath him. Kouga narrowed his eyes and ripped the animal's throat free. It's deafening cries ceased and he hefted it up onto his shoulder.

Kouga was in a foul mood.

Ginta followed him back to their camp where Hakaku had been building up the fire.

"That's a big buck!" he said hungrily as Kouga threw it at his feet.

Kouga simply grunted and crossed his arms. Ginta sat next to Hakaku as they watched their leader trudge away.

"He's been that way since he came back from seeing Kagome. I wonder what happened."

"Maybe she finally told him no?" Hakaku ripped off a hunk of meat and skewered it, licking the blood off his fingers.

"Don't say that! If he hears you talking that way, he'll beat you for sure, you moron!" Ginta punched him on the arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"That damned mutt!" Kouga put his fist through the tree in front of him and snarled. He continued cursing, kicking boulders and demolishing trees. It was a disaster area all around him and he was heaving; not tired, but angered to no end. He had reached his boiling point and unbidden images of Kagome with Inuyasha assaulted his mind and he gave an angry growl before taking off to the last place he had seen the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was washing herself in a river with Sango after their meal, when she heard a rustling in the bushes near them. Sango reached over and grabbed her boomerang, while Kagome grabbed the knife Inuyasha had given her.

"Who's there?" Sango asked loudly and threateningly.

"It's just me." Came Inuyasha's meek reply.

Kagome sighed and Sango relaxed, rolling her sleeves down. Inuyasha walked up to them and sat next to Kagome and looked intently at her.

"What is it? Did I miss something?" Kagome patted her face, looking for a smudge of dirt.

"No. You been so preoccupied with wolfy all morning, I just wanted to make sure you didn't wanna go see 'im or anything." He replied bitterly.

"Inuyasha…"she sighed and looked away, "SIT BOY!" she yelled.

"Ugh!" he hit the ground hard on that one and struggled to look up, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You can be such a jerk." She got up and stomped away.

"Whatta brat." He muttered, tapping his fingers on the ground at his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had sat some ways away from the group, wanting to catch her breath and calm down. It was breezy and the hill had a nice view of the woods in front of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed, thinking about Inuyasha and Kouga and how they could be jerks most of the time.

"Boy, I can really pick them." She muttered to herself.

A rush of wind blew past her and she held onto her skirt and hair, clenching her eyes tight.

"Kagome…" came the strangled voice behind her.

She turned slowly, "Kouga? What's the matter?" she got to her feet and went to him, stopping mere inches away. He seemed hurt.

He looked up at her and revealed his slightly reddened eyes and elongated fangs. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his breathing was heavy. He was positively brimming with a dark energy.

"K-Kouga, what's the matter with you?" she stepped back, knowing full well now what a demon could look like when they went berserk.

"Where…is… Inuyasha?" he snarled out, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"I'm right here, flea bag!" he hollered as her charged out of the tree line behind the pair, his sword raised.

Kouga jumped back and to the side, easily avoiding the attack and landing a kick to the back of Inuyasha's head. The hanyou spun around and charged after Kouga, going in for one more slice, but only nicking the wolf's arm. The pair stopped, circling eachother warily.

Kouga raised his arm to his face licked the blood off his bicep. It made Kagome shiver; she had never seen him do something like that before, with such a hungry, predatory gleam in his red rimmed eyes.

Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga and cracked his knuckles, then he rushed the wolf, throwing them both to the ground, where they proceeded to kick, bite and pound each other rolling about in the dirt and their own blood.

"That's enough you two!!" Kagome shouted desperately, knowing better than to step into such a heated fight between the two.

"No! Not til he agrees to leave you alone!" Inuyasha growled, sending a hard punch into Kouga check bone.

"My woman, filthy mutt!" Kouga snarled out as he kneed Inuyasha in the belly.

"I'm not anyone's property! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she yelled out, taking the opportunity to smash them both into the ground.

"What the fuck Kagome?!" Inuyasha snarled from his hole atop Kouga.

"What the hell just happened?" Kouga moaned out.

"You! You fucking stupid Wolf!" Inuyasha gave him a punch in the chest for good measure, "You let your baser instincts take hold of you! Who knows what you would have done to Kagome if I hadn't found you." He leapt out the hole and went to Kagome, looking her over as a dog owner would, making sure she had no injuries.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." She huffed, pulling the hem of her shirt down.

Kouga pulled himself up and out and looked at the pair, "I would never…" he grunted and rubbed his ribs, "I would never hurt you Kagome. But I can't promise anything about Inuyasha. You are my woman, and not once have I seen him claim you were his, how can you just let him run off whenever he wants to?! If he wants you, he needs to be clear about it, and if he doesn't, then I'm taking you!" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his haori and pulled him forward.

"Piss off, I don't need to validate anything for your sake wolf boy." Inuyasha scoffed, prying Kouga's fist away from him.

"What about me?" came the meek voice behind the two men.

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked, what would he say?

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you want me or are you still pining after _Her_? " Kagome was ashamed to admit, but she had grown bitter at her past embodiment.

"Kagome, I… uh, well…" Inuyasha stuttered as he looked into her brown eyes.

"He can't even say! You're just a coward Inuyasha!" Kouga punched him again and they immediately began fighting.

"Ugh! Sit!" Kagome had had it. She stomped off.

"See what you did, you flea ridden animal?" Inuyasha said, huffily.

"Screw off, dog, it's your fault, if you would just say it, I would leave her alone, but she's still fair game and you know it and as along as she is, I'm going to take her." Kouga got to his feet to follow her.

"Stop you bastard! That's my woman!" he yelled as loud as he could at Kouga.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome froze, and turned back to the hill she had just left.

'Was that…Inuyasha?" she ran back and saw the two facing off again.


	3. Torment

Captivity

Chapter: Torment

Rating: T for violence and language

Author's notes: After this chapter some new characters will be introduced. Keep in mind, this isn't a Kouga/Kagome fic, they are simply the two main characters, although there are some fluff scenes between the two.

Kouga was circling Inuyasha with his hands clenched tightly.

"I'll kill you mutt." He growled out, red seeping into the whites of his eyes.

"You son of a bitch, you said you would drop it if I claimed her and I did, so step off!" Inuyasha pulled his massive fang from it's sheath and held it in one hand, "I won't hesitate to let it go, Kouga, and then I can tear you apart without any regrets."

Kouga seemed to hesitate for a moment, narrowing his eyes and scenting the air. He knew Kagome was watching and he could smell the fear on her. He focused on Inuyasha and he knew what the half breed was going to do.

He was going to let go of the fang that kept him in check, and then he was going to face Kouga.

"Kouga, don't." Kagome whispered to herself, putting her fingers over her lips. Kouga was her very good friend and while she may have a slight physical attraction to him, she would never leave Inuyasha. Especially since he finally admitted that he wanted her.

"What will you do with your old priestess, then, hanyou?" Kouga straightened out, the red still seeping into his eyes and the blue narrowing.

Inuyasha was taken aback. What would he say to Kikyou, now? He knew how serious it was to claim a female as your mate, Kouga had shown him that time and time again. He couldn't have them both, but was he really ready to choose?

Kouga could see the indecision in his eyes.

"See, Kagome?! He doesn't know what he wants, and you still refuse me? What do you see in him?!" he snarled out, angrily, looking back at the girl who had tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha… please, I have to know." She clutched her hands together and bit her lower lip.

Kouga growled at the hanyou and stood up straight, crossing his arms. Inuyasha dropped the tetsusaiga and rubbed his face wearily. He was so tired of the wolf demon always stirring up shit, but he was right. Inuyasha had to choose.

"I can't let Kikyou's death go unpunished. I want to be with you Kagome." He looked her in the eyes and his shoulders slumped, "But I can't be with you till I avenge her. Do you understand?" he looked pleadingly at her.

Kouga ran forward, then, finally fed up with all the talking, and punched Inuyasha in the jaw. The hanyou stumbled back and snarled, looking up at the wolf, who was once again circling.

Inuyasha's eyes began to redden and the marks slashed across his cheeks.

"Wait! Don't attack him Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she began to go forward.

But it was too late for the two to stop fighting, Kouga barely containing his own rage and Inuyasha had finally let go of his. The two began brawling again, Kouga pouncing and tackling Inuyasha, punching him in the face repeatedly. Inuyasha gripped his shoulders with his claws tightly and rammed his knees up into his stomach, rolling them over. Inuyasha made a fist and grabbed it with his other hand, brought it up high and slammed into Kouga's chest. He howled in pain, feeling a rib or two crack and quickly slammed his fist into the side of Inuyasha's head, throwing him off.

Kagome ran now to stop the two, and fell to her knees, grabbing Inuyasha's haori in her fists.

"Just stop! Sit boy!!" she toppled over with him and was still pleading with him to stop. Kouga stood and watched and curled his hand into a fist, spitting on the ground.

"Fuck you mutt!" he grabbed up Kagome and looked her in the eyes, "Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone with him? He'll just run off again, you know…" his eyes were pleading and sad.

"Kouga, you're my friend, but I love Inuyasha and I promised him I would stay, through thick and thin." She rested her hand on his chest and sighed, "This has to stop, I won't go with you Kouga."

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on the mouth, before pushing her roughly away and kicking a rock at Inuyasha as he left.

"Kouga, wait! You don't have to leave!" Kagome shouted at his back.

Inuyasha sat up and chucked the rock in Kouga's direction before going to Kagome.

"Kagome, let the mangy wolf go." He turned her to face him slowly.

She gasped, "Inuyasha!" she pointed at his face.

"What? What the hell Kagome?! It's not like he broke my nose or anything." He felt for a crack or a bump or something, anything.

"The markings are still there." She traced them with her finger and blushed at Inuyasha's reaction.

He shivered and growled at her, clutching her shoulders tightly.

Kouga was sulking at his cave when Ginta and Hakaku arrived, out of breath and leaning on each other for support.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at the two, looking for a reason to beat them up and vent his frustration.

"Kouga! There's a-a meat market in the nearest village!" Ginta gasped and sat down.

"So what?" he went to kick Ginta for making it seem so urgent, till Hakaku piped up.

"No, boss, it's a Demon meat market, they're selling Demon's as slaves."

"Well, if they're weak enough to get caught, it ain't my problem." He crossed his arms and turned to exit the cave.

"They have wolf demons there, Kouga!" Ginta hollered after his leader.

He stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Let's get going, you blockheads."

They looked at one another and sighed, getting up and chasing after their leader.


	4. Slave Traders

Captivity

Chapter: Slave Traders

Rating: T for violence, language and some suggestiveness

Author's notes: A new character appears, but she's from the main land and no one can understand her, what is Kouga going to do with her and what will happen when he runs into Kagome, on her own? Underlined words are English, you'll see what I mean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was mortified.

They had strung her up like a piece of beef and gagged her. Her wrists were bound to her elbows, behind her back and her ankles were bound to her thighs and they had hoisted her up over the counter at the shacks entrance. She was wearing only her flimsy underwear.

They had used ropes blessed by priestesses to tie the demons and herbs to subdue them even further, but this girl strung up and dangling like a side of beef was no full blooded demon. She was a wolf hanyou, and most likely the last of her clan from the mainland. Her hair was short around her head, but she had a long braid of it, which was disheveled and falling around her. Flat against her head were two velvety, black wolf's ears and tucked between her legs, like a dog that had just been kicked in the ribs, was a bushy, tangled, black wolf's tail. She whimpered around her gag and tightened her tail between her legs.

She knew where she was; it was called Japan. She was from England and knew that her people were dealing weapons and what have you in this land, but she was a lowly half-breed who was raised with the demons of her clan, she didn't know this language. She looked at the people who were crowding the stand of the merchant who had acquired her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come round folks! Come see the Western Hanyou!" he smacked his large white fan on the counter and hollered.

The people were stunned to see her and the strange white undergarments she was wearing.

"She doesn't speak the tongue, but she is certainly good age for work and strong to use in your fields, or perhaps you have other… Carnal needs for this lovely young Half Demon!!" He made a big show of it and spun her around on her rope, then grabbed her, with her rump facing the crowd and pried her tail up, showing her rear.

She growled and struggled but it was useless, the ropes were too strong and the incense burning nearby was weakening her.

The crowd lessened, but spectators still came to look at her. They were impressed with her fair skin and bright, round green eyes. She was certainly ample of bosom, but the man was asking to high a price for a half-breed.

Suddenly people were panicking and running, dragging slaves and quickly clutching their baskets of merchandise.

"Wolves!! Wolves! Run for it!" people were yelling and warning each other.

The hanyou perked up and looked all around; surely she would be saved or at least given a chance to escape on her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga stormed into the encampment of slave traders and merchants, wind blowing all around him, fists clenched and fangs barred. He snarled out at the people around him, sending them into a panic.

Ginta and Hakaku were just arriving and were breathless again, somewhat spoiling the intimidating image.

"Don't breath in any incense, you idiots!" Kouga warned them as he began scenting the air. He could smell it, a half-breed and a wolf and full-blooded wolf demon a little further away.

Maybe he would leave the hanyou to… he sniffed again… _her_ fate. He thought of Kagome. Certainly she would never leave anyone, hanyou or otherwise to such a fate as this.

He stormed towards the male wolf demon first and kicked over the incense burner, toeing some sand over it and telling Ginta to untie the man and quickly heading to the female.

He was confronted by the Owner of said Hanyou.

"I won't let you steal my property, you wild dog!" the skinny man brandished a broom and a stick of incense at the proud wolf leader.

"Pathetic." Kouga kicked both out the mans hands and grabbed him by the front of his kimono, "Let her go, now. Or I'll break you in two." He snarled lowly.

"I won't! Such a rare commodity from the west comes only so often!" the man grabbed Kouga's fist and attempted to pry himself free.

Kouga simply ignored him and threw him easily at the wall of the shop, knocking the man out and cracking a few ribs. He walked to the Hanyou calmly, who's ears were flat against her skull and her tial was straight down. Her fangs were barred slightly and her eyes were wide with fright.

"What's the matter with you?" Kouga asked her, reaching for the rope the was holding her to the ceiling.

She looked confused.

"Can't you fucking speak?!" he barked at her, his deep voice harsh.

She winced at his tone and began struggling with her hands.

"Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded suddenly, looking wildly at him. She didn't know why she was struck with fear at the sight of this male that she couldn't even understand.

"What the hell are speaking?" he paused to look at her, before severing the rope and throwing her over his shoulder. He looked around and spotted some kimonos hanging nearby and grabbed a couple. The least he could do was clothe the foreigner. He hopped down from the counter and saw that his minions were carrying the weakened wolf demon with them, then quickly shot off with the hanyou over his shoulder.

Ginta and Hakaku would just have to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga finally stopped at a stream and set the hanyou down, gently. He knelt in front of her and began untying her wrists, keeping eye contact with her. Even though she was being very fearful, she was not being subordinate; she had even lifted her ears and pointed them forwards, clearly trying to show some dominance.

He chuckled at the sight of her, in her alluring garments and bound ankles.

Wait.

Alluring? Certainly not.

Right?

He moved to untie her ankles and she watched his hands intently, her tail flicking a little in the grass. She was rubbing her wrists and trying to keep her knees as tightly shut as she could.

He tossed the rope aside and handed her a purple kimono.

"I've never…uhm…I don't know how to wear this.." she said slowly, looking up at him pleadingly.

He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lower lip and stood, holding the kimono in her hands and she gestured at him to help her.

He raised both his eyebrows as understanding dawned on him.

"Kimono." He said, gently, and he let it unfold and began putting it on her, he took the sash and went to put it around her waist, "Obi." He told her as fastened it around her waist.

Her hips were pronounced and the front was very open, the bottom of the kimono only barely reached her knees. She still felt very underdressed.

Kouga rested his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. He wanted to know her name, but how would he ask her?

He put his hand on his chest and said firmly and clearly, "Kouga"

She pointed her finger at herself, clearly understanding him and said, softly, "Ella."

"Ella." It rolled off his tongue, though it was a little awkward to pronounce correctly. He liked it, simple and easy to remember.

The moment was interrupted by a loud rustling in the bushes and Kouga took up a defensive stance in front of the hanyou. She was still too weak from the incense and ropes to fight on her own, if she even knew how.

"Kouga!" Kagome came bursting through the bushes, all smiles, with a grumbling Inuyasha behind her.

She stopped immediately when she noticed the scantily clad girl behind him. Inuyasha immediately looked over the wolf's shoulder and began sniffing the air.

"Uh, did we come at a bad time?" Kagome asked meekly, scratching her head.

"She's a wolf half-breed…" Inuyasha stepped closer to her and she looked over Kouga's shoulder, intrigued.

"Don't come any closer mutt." Kouga barked at him and Ella shrank back, sensing the hostility and smelling the anger coming from the male in front of her. But she wanted to see this other half-breed, who smelled like just like a dog.

"I'll do as I please, unless you two were in the middle of something." He said snidely, walking closer, "You don't see a wolf Hanyou everyday, here."

"This hanyou isn't from here. She's from the mainland, if you really half to know, puppy." Kouga stood with his hands on his hips and Ella could tell he was calming down. She was beginning to wonder what the word "Hanyou" meant. The two kept saying it. She decided to step around Kouga, her curiosity getting the better of her and she stepped towards Inuyasha, who stepped around her, sniffing the air, ears twitching. She gave a few small sniffs and perked her ears forward.

To Kagome, it was like watching a bigger dog greet a new, little dog that wouldn't hesitate to snap at any moment. She couldn't help but sense the tenseness coming from Kouga, though. She wanted to know who this girl was to him and she had to admit that she felt a little…jealous.

Inuyasha and Ella had began coming closer to each other, inspecting one another's features and Kagome burst into laughter as the young hanyou grabbed Inuyasha's ears and stroked them, earning her a sputtering cursing Inuyasha.

She had no idea what he was saying, so she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, much as she had seen Kouga do before.

"She must be from England," Kagome was saying to Kouga, "She obviously doesn't speak Japanese, maybe I can talk to her." She stepped towards Ella, who jumped back and growled a little. Kagome simply smiled.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" she asked her.

Ella was shocked, the girl was speaking English, "My name is Ella. I'm from the wolf clan in London. How do you know English?" Ella asked her quickly, glad to be able to speak to someone at last.

"I'm learning it in school. Why are you here?" she asked slowly.

"I was taken! My clan was slaughtered and they took only a few of us and they were going to sell me back there! Kouga saved me, from god knows what they were going to do." Her eyes were wide and frantic and she began breathing fast.

Kagome was startled to hear this and she told Kouga what Ella had said. He was angered that humans in her homeland had the audacity to attack Demons.

Kagome couldn't talk to Ella very much as she hadn't been present for many of her English classes, but she gave herself a mental note to help teach Ella Japanese and she taught Kouga a few basic English words.

"Well, Kouga, since it's getting so late, Can we make camp with you and Ella?"

He choked on his saliva and began coughing, Ella rushing to his side and patting his back, hard. His eyes were watering, but he wouldn't send her off so late, besides, Ginta and Hakaku would be arriving shortly.

"I…suppose so." He said reluctantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think, please, I would love some reviews and comments about how you like it and Ella.


	5. What Is With You?

Chapter: What Is With You?

Rated T for language and what have you.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

They were all sitting around the fire, Sango and Miroku sitting near Ginta and Hakaku, while Inuyasha sat next Ella and they sat between Kagome and Kouga.

Kouga kept stealing glances at Kagome, sighing quietly every now and then, earning a sympathetic look from Kagome and a glare from Inuyasha. Ella watched this interaction and began thinking about what the situation between them all was. Obviously, she couldn't ask Kouga and he wouldn't tell her anyways, Inuyasha would just stare at her, sniffing her and he didn't understand her anyways. Kagome might tell her, if she prodded enough. She looked around her and huffed.

"Kagome. Can I talk to you?" she stood up and went over to the girl, Kouga watching her from the corner of his eyes the whole time.

"Sure, uh…privately, you mean?" Kagome said, uncertainly. She stood and went to the half-breed.

Ella motioned for her to follow; she stopped when she knew they were out of range of Kouga's sensitive hearing. She plopped down onto the dirt and propped her chin on her palm, casting a non-chalant glance at Kagome.

"So, what happened between you and Kouga?" she got right to the point of course.

Kagome was flustered and almost choked on a mouthful of saliva. She sighed and sat down, "It's a, uh, long story."

Ella simply raised an eyebrow, urging her to go on.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

Kouga didn't want to wait for them anymore, he would go back and retrieve the two women; something told him they had been alone together far too long. He stood and dusted himself off, getting ready to head in their direction, when Inuyasha put one of his insolent hands on his chest.

"Where d'ya think you're going wolfy?" Inuyasha spat at him.

Kouga growled, how tempted he was to say he was after his woman, but he couldn't now, not without fighting Inuyasha and Kagome would hate him if he killed the twit.

"I'm going to make sure they're okay, you insolent puppy." He shoved his hand aside and went into the shrubbery where the girls had gone, Inuyasha right behind him, "Why are you following me?"

"Just makin' sure you don't try anything." He said as he picked at his ear.

So uncouth, Kouga thought to himself, despising the half-breed.

"You know, Kouga, you hate us hanyou so much, but here you are takin' care of one. What's the deal?" Inuyasha asked, stopping.

Kouga stopped and thought about it. Really, he didn't like hanyou very much at all, but he had been drawn to the girls scent since her could smell it on the wind and he didn't want to leave her alone. But why? It wasn't natural for a demon such as himself to care for a half-breed.

"I just felt like it, Inu-trasha." He sped off into the direction the girls' scents were coming from, leaving Inuyasha sputtering curses behind him.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

"I just don't feel that way about him." Kagome sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, the logical choice for any female would have been Kouga, but I understand your dilemma." Ella leaned back on the palms of her hands and spit off to the side, before bringing her fingernail to her mouth again.

"Thank you. I love Inuyasha, and Kouga is a great friend, but he's just not my type." Kagome smiled, thinking about Inuyasha and how well their relationship was coming.

"Overbearing jerks are." Ella scoffed, knowing Inuyasha could be a pain, from the way Kagome had described him.

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned, looking confused; she didn't know what overbearing meant. Yet.

"Oh nothing, just forget it. Your English is pretty good." Ella got to her feet and dusted off, flicking her think, black tail out.

"Thanks, I'll bring some more translation books next time and we can really start teaching each other." Kagome gave her a big smile. She was so tempted to rub those soft ears of hers.

"Sure, why not." Ella said, scratching behind one and swishing her tail about.

They made way for camp, talking about little things and teaching each other simple words and phrases, when they could feel the wind rushing and Ella growled when she sniffed the air.

Kouga came into view and crossed his arms, sauntering over cockily.

Ella punched him in the arm and yelled, "What the hell are you thinking, storming over here like that?!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, You scared us!" she said in broken Japanese.

He laughed at her and ruffled her hair, walking to Kagome, "Sorry, just tell her I'm sorry."

"She understands that Kouga, I taught her a few simple things."

He turned and bowed, apologizing and she stuck her tongue out at him, not at all in the mood for any jokes.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it." He said threateningly, grabbing her waist.

"What the hell did you just say?" she asked incredulously; she understood a couple of those words.

He was taken aback. Why the hell did that slip out? He let her go and spit, just for show, turning to Kagome, "We just wanted to make sure you two were alright." And with that he sped off, Inuyasha just arriving, still cursing and muttering to himself.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

Author's Notes: Tell me what you think; if there's anything I should revise at all. Remember, English is underlined.


	6. Dogs Don't

Captivity

Chapter 6: Dogs Don't.

OooOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

Kagome was a little miffed this morning. Inuyasha had gone off without so much as farewell or a 'keh'. She began packing some her things into her bag, preparing to head home when he got back to camp, when she heard the a rustling in the trees near the little campsite. She gulped and continued to pack, inching closer to her bow and arrows. She could hear some faint soft laughter; it was Sango, coming back with Miroku. The rustling became louder and some twigs fell out the tree. Kagome jumped to her feet and notched an arrow, pointing upwards.

"Alright, show yourself!" she yelled a little shakily.

A lithe figure fell from the branches to their knees, huffing and cursing lightly.

It was a girl, a demon girl, with bright blue eyes and peach colored skin. The aroma of ripe fruits filled Kagome's nostrils and she lowered her weapon slightly.

Sango and Miroku emerged in the clearing, shocked to see Kagome with her bow in her hand. Sango raced to her side when the overpowering smell of ripe fruits hit her nose, she stopped and took a deep breath; she knew what this was, but it seemed less harmful than other demons'.

"Wh-what's going on, Sango? I feel so… relaxed…" Kagome breathed softly.

The slim, short demon that had fallen from the trees took that as her note and ran as fast as she could, on all fours. No more than a blackish purple blur of movement.

The smell slowly dissipated and Kagome felt refreshed and aware, Sango exhaled the breath she had been holding, keeping her senses alert for a fight.

"What on earth was that?" Miroku chimed in, stepping closer to the two girls.

"I believe it was a plum snake." Sango said softly as she took off her outer kimono and strapped her hiraikotsu to her back, then wrapped her clothing up and put it in Kagome's bag.

"Something dangerous?" Kagome asked, eyeing the taijiya in her battle garb.

"Not really, they prefer to run than to fight and typically scavenge what humans leave behind in their camps. They love sweet foods, which is strange for a snake, but, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders, "I just want to make sure I'm prepared for rest of the day."

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah," Miroku scratched his head, "I saw him go after Kouga and Ella."

Kagome made a sour face. No doubt he was going to pester the poor girl or start some fight with Kouga.

OOOoooOOOoOOoOOooooo

Kouga had been walking with Ella since sun up and they were sharing words with each other. He had been uncomfortable around her after his little outburst, but the hanyou was persistent and had nudged, pushed and cursed at him til he came around again. So they went from arguing to poking fun to teaching each other what certain things were.

Ella had touched upon a subject that Kouga was not comfortable with when it came to a stranger.

They had stumbled upon a pair of feral dogs breeding in a wooded area and Ella was a little embarrassed. Kouga wasn't shy about it and he tried to walk away from the scene, when he felt her small hand on his wrist.

She pointed. He stopped and looked out. He really didn't want to talk to her about that.

"Au Koto." He didn't quite know how else to put it.

She raised an eyebrow.

He nudged her with his elbow, wanting to know how to say it in English.

"Mating." She blushed and bit her lip.

"Inu" he told her, he had taught her that, but he wanted to see if she would remember.

"Dog" she repeated in English.

"seimei no tame ka" she asked him; he had taught her that one.

"No." he answered in english.

"Inu ha seimei no maai wa nai."

She quirked her eyebrow, she understood a little of that. Then it dawned on her.

"Dog's don't mate for life."

"Yes." He looked down at her, a forlorn expression on his face.

That was why he really didn't want Inuyasha to have Kagome. He thought the dog would be less than monogamous with the girl and Kouga really did care for her and wanted her to be protected. Even if it was from the one she loved.

Ella took his hand and pulled him away from the rutting animals. He was shocked at how bold the small half-breed was. He could easily kill her and most likely any other wolf demon wouldn't have hesitated to. She had obviously been well cared for. Perhaps where she came from half-breeds were accepted.

"Ella." He began as she was leading him farther and farther away. He could smell Kagome and the others and the sun was coming up.

She simply hushed him and kept going, sniffing the air and then picking up her pace. No doubt she wanted to get him away from the smells of the others.

But someone had noticed them and decided to pursue.

Kouga finally pulled her to a stop, utterly confused at her actions. He held her wrist in his hand and she simply stared at it.

"What?" he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I…hmm," it seemed in the moment he grabbed her, she had forgotten the speech she was working up in her head.

'Nice going, you fool.' She chastised herself.

"Ella, what is it? Are you ill?" he stepped closer and put a hand to her forehead, and sure enough she flushed and clutched her hands to her chest.

Kouga thought she was catching some fever and decided it would be best to take her back, maybe stop and see if Kagome could help her with anything.

Then he smelled it. He snarled and shoved the girl behind him, still holding her with one hand.

"Show yourself, mutt!" he barked out.

Ella was surprised that Inuyasha had followed them. Surely he knew Kouga had been with her?

"Take it easy, wolf, I just want to speak with Ella." He shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"Tch, you can't even speak the same language as her, mutt face." Kouga retorted, still firmly holding Ella by the arm.

"I know she knows a little Japanese now, I just need to ask her some things." Inuyasha looked away from the two. It was disgusting to see him displaying in front of her when he still had Kagome on his mind.

"I don't think so."

"I can decide for myself!" she blurted out, coming from behind Kouga.

"Ella…" his eyes were wide with surprise, then he dropped his gaze to his feet quickly, clenched his fists and stormed off.

"Kouga! Wait!" she shouted after him, she ran a little ways, but she just couldn't keep up with him.

Inuyasha was at her side and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"He just needs to calm down." He said quietly.

"Calm down." She repeated, the two words she knew.

Inuyasha led her back to camp and she was sullen. She was growing quite fond of Kouga and she would have to keep her temper in check if this was his normal behavior.

He sat with her and stoked a little fire, before taking off and letting her settle in. She noticed Kagome's big yellow back pack, her soft smell radiating from it and a satchel that she was certain was the monks, his masculine scent was all over it; somewhat inviting. She shifted nervously and sighed, hoping someone would be joining them, but it seemed as though the others had gone off. They were nearby, no doubt, the sun was fully up and everything was awake. She could faintly smell fruit and wondered at that; surely Inuyasha was more of a meat man.

He came back then, holding a few large fish and some fruits in his hand and producing a canteen of water from his haori. He tossed a fish to Ella and set up a spit, showing her how he was going to cook his fish. She followed suit and the two were cooking their breakfast. She eyed the little red berries Inuyasha had gathered for them and squished a few, then smothered them on her cooking Fish. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him, saying "Yum" while rubbing her stomach.

He rolled his eyes and gave her some more of his own berries. She smiled at him and scratched his head.

"I want to talk to you about Kagome." He said, pulling off a hunk of fish and giving her the thumbs up that it was done.

"OK. Talk." She said awkwardly. She was beginning to clearly understand them, but it was still hard for her to grasp what to say.

"Do you know about demon courting?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Courting was a new word for her, so she shook her head.

"Uh… demon.. mating?" he gestured with his hand.

"Oh! Courtship." She supplied in English, taking a large hunk of meat off her fish and eating with a mouthful of berries.

"Uh… OK. I'm at the gift step and I don't know what to get her, would you ask?" he blurted out, gesturing and trying to give her examples, so she would understand.

"Alright, ask.OK" she smiled at him as they both took a bite off their fish.

'Inuyasha is a good fisherman,' she thought to herself, eating hungrily. 'Kagome is lucky to have such a good half-breed.'

OooOOOoOooooooOOOOO

I would love some more feedback, tell me if you want more Kouga or a little more Kagome, the next chapter will be an awkward situation for Kagome, but that's all I'm telling you and you will see more plum snakes, soon :)


	7. A Slip in the Mud

Chapter 7

A Slip in the Mud

Sorry for any typos or what have you, it's late when i write most of these.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome had brought several large books with her and some slightly smaller ones. She would be learning more this time around, Ella thought to herself.

Kagome pulled out the larger English to Japanese dictionary and a smaller one with sentences and what have you and Ella sighed. Kagome was learning so much English and she had only been teaching her for a few days. She had been asking her what kinds of things she liked and very few on them were really available here. She would have to help Inuyasha get a gift for her, she had even been teaching him a few choice English words, he and Kouga could now cuss up a storm at each other and they used some very colorful words, which often led to Kagome blushing furiously and sitting Inuyasha repeatedly.

"This time, let's not teach the boys anymore curse words, please." Kagome pleaded with the young girl in front of her, who was intently eyeing a bird in the tree near them.

"Alright, but I find it really amusing when you sit Inuyasha for saying Kouga is a mother f—"

"Ack! Don't, if I have to hear that word one more time I'm going to be beet red for a week!" Kagome pleaded with her.

"Alright, alright. So what do you want to work on today?" Ella kicked a rock absently and wondered where Kouga was.

She had grown quite fond of him.

"Well, I would like to learn…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga was sitting cross-legged near a river, hucking rocks absently into the calm blue expanse. It was blue, yeah, but the grass was green.

As green as her eyes, he thought to himself, plucking a few pieces from near his feet and holding them in his palm. He sighed and smashed each piece one by one in his other hand. What was he going to do? He still cared for Kagome and he hated the fact that she had chosen Inuyasha over him, but Ella was stealing quite a bit of his attention, he had been teaching her many things and even some different wolf traditions and she would in turn teach him, but Inuyasha was constantly interrupting them, needing her advice for something. She would always come back irritated and flustered, so he would help her the only way he knew how, by letting her chase him and tackle him and beat him up playfully. She never really opened up any of her strength and he supposed she hadn't really been taught to fight.

She said tonight she would not be able to leave the little hut that Inuyasha and his companions were sharing and he meant to find out why.

He really wanted to spend some quality time with her and learn some more English, but Inuyasha always interrupted. His thoughts constantly strayed to it, she would have told him why she would be bound to the hut for the night, but again they had been interrupted by the damn Hanyou, then she and Kagome had their daily language lessons. He was tempted to follow the women, but Kagome had given strict orders that they should study alone. It was strange.

Kouga's ears twitched at a light sound coming through the trees. He raised his head and closed his eyes and took a few light sniffs of the air. His eyes brightened immediately; it was Ella. He pretended that he hadn't noticed her approach and continued smashing grass in his fingers. The she leapt very quietly from the tree nearest his back and he moved quickly. She landed face first in the shallow water and he guffawed at the soaked wolf girl.

"You big jerk!" she yelled at him, standing and stretching her arms out, letting the water and mud drip off of her.

"Ha ha ha ha! It was too good a chance to pass up, I had to!" he slapped his knee and wiped a tear from his eye. He hadn't had a good laugh in such a long time.

"I'll get you, you little shit!" she shook a fist at him, "You're lucky it was shallow; I can't swim you know" she stuck her tongue out at him and began walking back to dry land.

"Seriously? All wolf pups can swim." He met her halfway and began wiping mud off of her arms.

"Well, my mother… she died when I was little and father was too busy clan meetings and keeping us hidden. I pretty much raised myself." She leaned over to wipe the mud off her thighs, but Kouga was already on bended knee and doing it for her.

"Well, maybe Kagome or I can teach you." He wiped the mud off her calf firmly and she flushed.

There was that smell again; it invaded his nostrils and made his head swim.

"Uh… well, that would be great Kouga." She scratched her head, trying to do something to hide the blushing on her cheeks.

But Kouga could already smell it. She liked it when he touched her and he felt the need to find what was too far for her. He moved to her other leg and pushed up her short kimono to wipe off some mud near her panties. He could smell it again before she kicked him in the jaw.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kouga!" she rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was fine and when she saw that he was she growled and smacked a big gob of mud onto his face.

"You damn lecherous wolf!" she huffed and stormed away.

He smirked, it was somewhat shocking at first, but he was still amused at her reaction. He rubbed his jaw and went to the water's edge to rinse himself off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella huffed into the hut, what was left of the mud crusted over on her skin. She was cursing the whole way and Inuyasha could clearly hear her coming from his perch in a slim tree. He watched her walk a little ways; listening to what she was saying, before he jumped down and walked up to her.

He tapped her shoulder and she swung around with her fist landing it directly in his collarbone. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" She quickly felt to see if the bone was broken.

"What the hell was that for you little idiot?!" he hollered at her, rubbing his bone.

"I said I was sorry, god damnit!" She screamed at him and stomped away.

It was a hectic day for her.

Inuyasha followed closely behind, his head slightly turned.

"What happened Ella?" he asked quietly.

"That Kouga!" she yelled, unintentionally, then she sighed, "I was going tok play a little trick on him, but he caught me, and I ended up in the lake, then he was helping wipe the mud off of me and he…uh… you know…well." She trailed off, but Inuyasha could smell the arousal spike in her scent.

"That wolf… he touched you?!" he shouted out loud, scaring off several birds and sending a few deer running.

Ella flattened her ears against her head at the volume of his voice.

"Calm down Inuyasha." She waved a dismissive hand at him and continued walking.

"You liked it didn't you?!" his voice was incredulous as he stalked after her, his claws flexed.

"Why is it your business?" she asked him quietly.

"Because dammit!" he paused and stopped walking and Ella looked back at him.

She raised an eyebrow and turned all the way around.

"Well…damn wolf girl… You're my firend, Ella, and I want to make sure that wolf doesn't hurt you." He stomped off towards the hut, leaving Ella shocked.

She had never had a friend and Inuyasha never really admitted that he had any.

She simled. She was happy to have a friend like Inuyasha and to know that Kouga might be interested in her. Things were looking up. She began walking as the clouds rolled in front of the sun and she could feel trickles of water hitting her skin. She would simply let the rain wash away the crusty mud, but she would have to find something new to wear afterwards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tell me what you think, I know there isn't much going on yet, but I don't want things to move to quickly, next up the return of the plum snake! And maybe, just maybe a panther demon will make an appearance.


	8. Why We Hide

Chapter 8

Why We Hide

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was sulking in the hut, now that she had kicked Inuyasha out. He tried in vain to get back inside and see just what was bothering her, but a swift kick to his face when he opened the door quelled the urge to check up on her. It wasn't that it had hurt, really. In fact, it felt rather weak for a half-demon. So he simply began yelling and cursing at her through the doorway.

That was when Kagome stumbled upon the scene. It was somewhat humorous, watching Inuyasha stomp his foot and yell at the girl, only to get a similar scathing remark thrown back at him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked softly as she came up to her half-demon.

"Ugh! The damn fool won't let me back in!" he yelled in the direction of the hut.

"Oh? Why, did you do something?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no! She just got all huffy and kicked me out." He crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but it kind of hurt his feelings after he had said she was his friend and all.

Kagome sighed and brushed a hand against Inuyasha's shoulder before walking to the door.

"What's the matter, Ella?" she asked as she rested her cheek on the door, trying to listen, she heard some frantic rustling and then fast footsteps towards the door. She could hear Ella rest her cheek on the door and she said very lightly so only Kagome could hear, that she had no change of clothes and he just wouldn't leave her by herself.

"I see, well, give a few minutes and I'll be right back." She took off at a run and Inuyasha was hot on her heels.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly as he grabbed up Kagome and positioned her on his back.

"We need to get to Kaede's so that I can get her some clean clothing, Inuyasha. What happened to her, anyways?"

"That's all she was complaining about?!" he barked incredulously, "It was Kouga's fault, anyways, he threw her in the mud."

"What?!" Kagome was shocked, "Why would he do that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella sat in the hut, wearing only her panties and her obi around her chest. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She wondered what Kouga was doing. She sighed and closed her eyes. The sun was setting and she could already feel the changes, her ears were getting shorter and her tail was shrinking and moving less. Her fangs were shortening and her eyes that once glittered like an emerald took on a hazel shade.

She whimpered. She hadn't noticed the smell of someone outside, or heard their light footsteps coming to the door. She was startled out of her skin to see Kouga standing in the doorway, slick with rain.

"Ella! What's the… matter…" his eyes widened when he realized why she had locked herself in and wouldn't let even Inuyasha inside, and Kouga had run all the way from the village when Kagome scolded him.

She had turned human; she was clutching herself tightly and keeping her frail human figure from his eyes. She knew how weak he would think she was and she didn't want to see him look at her with scornful eyes. She whined a little and it sounded pathetic in her human vocal chords.

"Oh, Ella…Why didn't you say anything?" he stepped closer to her and squatted down, trying to look her in the eye.

"I… I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to see me like this." She turned her head away and her soft hair cascaded down her shoulders and her long bangs shielded her eyes.

"Don't… don't Ella, I wouldn't think any less of you. Everyone knows hanyou have a period of time when they lose their power. Luckily it's just one night a month right? Like Inuyasha?" he raised an eyebrow and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

She flinched back and buried her head deeper between her knees, "No!" she shouted, "It's a whole week, Kouga!" her voice wavered and he could smell the tears about to fall.

"A… a week? That's so… long." He reached out again and ignored her flinching back from him, pressing on and gripping her shoulder firmly, till she let up and he rub her shoulder to the back of her neck, soothing her. She sniffled and clutched her legs.

"You don't… hate me?" she asked unsteadily, not sure she wanted the answer.

"No, I don't." he scooted closer to her and sat with his arm loosely around her shoulders, taking in the wonderful scent of her slightly damp hair.

"Really? I know how you feel about half-breeds; you don't have to lie to me." She peeked up from her arms and knees and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears still..

"Ella, what I say to Inuyasha… well… ugh…" he didn't know what to say; he really didn't like most half-breeds, but it was different with her, she was different. He liked this half-wolf.

She slipped her face back down and began crying very quietly.

"Don't cry! I don't like it. I just don't know how to put it. I don't like Inuyasha, but you… you're different. I like you, Ella. I like the way you speak your English and the way you carry yourself, so proudly. You smile like the moon." He stopped when he realized he had been babbling and had made a fool of himself, but she was watching him intently. He turned his head, his cheeks reddening and cast a side long glance at her.

"D…do you mean it, Kouga?" she looked him straight into his endless blue eyes.

"Well, yeah." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Ella sneezed once, the again, then again.

"Good god, women, have you no sense? Why don't you have a fire going?" he got up and went out the door of the hut to fetch some firewood. She simply clung to herself again. Kouga returned with quite a load in his arms and started up a fire quickly and built up a little spit to cook something.

"I'll go look for some rabbit or something." He said as he left and shut the door behind him.

She sighed and sat next to the fire, warming her cold hands. She wished she had her tail to wrap around herself. She tried sniffing the air, but could only smell the fire; she hoped Kouga wouldn't be gone long. Half-breed dog demons were fairly common in where she had lived, but wolves were few and far between, for the simple fact that many people thought they were were-wolves. She thought back on her mother. She had been a Human and her father had loved her deeply. Their pack had welcomed her and she fit in nicely. Then it happened and she could never forget the screaming and the fires. She clutched her ears tightly and her eyes went wide as her mind recalled the horrifying images yet again.

She didn't hear the door open or the frantic footsteps.

"Ella! Ella! What the hell is wrong?!" Kouga grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Don't cut them off!" she screamed panic stricken.

His eyes widened. She still had her ears under her hands. He snarled and crushed her small frame to his chest. He could only imagine what had happened to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: tell me what you think, I'm thinking about doing what happened to Ella as a side story. I don't really want to put all of it in here. SO suggestions.


	9. Cats Always Scratch

Chapter 9

Cat's Always Scratch

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She leapt from branch to branch and followed the smell of wolf. It was a male and he reeked of human. She would certainly see what was going on, since this was after all her tribes territory. She came to a small hut that she knew had no owners. But she could smell a human female inside and the wolf. Perhaps he was going to eat her? She fell from the tree and slunk closer, downwind so the wolf wouldn't catch her scent. She lifter her head and peeked inside, her pointed demon ears twitching.

The wolf was clutching the human pretty tightly. He wasn't just any wolf, either, he was Kouga, the tribe leader near her own territory. Why would he be with a human in such a position, it was generally frowned upon for them to consort with people. She knew he had a priestess he was fond of, but this practically nude human was no priestess. Something was wrong, though. She was no regular human, she could smell that much.

Her yellow eyes glittered. She had to be a half-breed. She loved to toy with them. She went to step up a little and her foot slipped on the slick wood beneath her and she made a terrible noise.

Kouga perked up immediately and ran outside, "Who's there?!" he shouted.

She stood stock still, but he ha already began sniffing the air.

"Show yourself cat!" he demanded harshly.

"I'm hardly a cat, _dog_. I am Mika, Panther Demon." She sneered at him as she stepped out the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled and clenched his fists.

"This is _my_ territory. You are trespassing on my Panther land." She crossed her arms over chest, a mock expression of boredom.

Surly she would be able to have some fun with this odd pair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome and Inuyasha were heading back for the hut when she had finally procured some decent clothing Ella. She clutched his back and inhaled the scent of his hair deeply. She loved being on his back like this. The leaping was wonderful; she loved the feeling as they landed, the wind pulling her hair skyward. Inuyasha was her wonderful man. He would still act cold in front of people and she was working on that with him, but in private, they would hold each other and lay together, just talking or just being.

It was wonderful to love someone who loved you back. That was why she felt bad for Kouga. She didn't know how he still felt about her, but she knew it hurt to not be loved by the one you adore so fully.

"Inuyasha, are we almost there?" she asked somewhat sleepily.

"Yeah, Kagome. Not too far." He said gently, clutching her thighs tighter.

He suddenly stopped and began sniffing the air frantically.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, nervous; she didn't have her bow and arrows with her.

"I smell a Panther Demon." His lip curled in disgust and he ran towards the hut. The two of them could hear fighting and scuffling and hisses.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed as she leapt from Inuyasha's back.

He ignored her and continued brawling with the female in front him. They were rolling and punching and, in her case, scratching the bejesus out of his arms. Thick rivulets of blood were covering his body.

Inuyasha leapt into the fray and grabbed the panther by the back of her haori, pulling her away from Kouga.

"What the hell?" he was incredulous that this cat would simply attack for no reason. But then again, she was a cat.

"What the hell nothing, half-breed! This is my land!" she smacked a claw at his face and he stepped back from her, not as easily riled as Kouga by her antics.

"So? That's no reason to be such a b—" he was cut off with a smack to his face.

"I'm not some female dog you can just go around saying that too!" the nerve of this half-breed, to insult her, a full-blooded demon on her own land.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Where's Ella, Kouga?" he walked to the disgruntled wolf; who was wiping at the blood on his already healing wounds.

"Don't go near her, Inuyasha. Now is not the time." Kouga all but growled at him, moving to block the entrance of the hut.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, wolfy!" he stalked towards the door. The fool just wanted to be contrary.

Kouga and Inuyasha began quarrelling, which escalated to fists and kicks, and full out fighting.

Mika stood completely straight and raised an eyebrow, looking over questioningly at Kagome. She noticed the incredibly irritated look on the human girls face and decided to simply see what she would do. Perhaps it would entertain her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled just as he had grabbed Kouga by the front of his armor. His ears twitched wildly, "SIT BOY! Sit, Sit, Sit!!"

He smashed into the ground, taking a bewildered Kouga with him. Mika burst into a fit of laughter, before Kagome confronted her with angry eyes.

"This may be your land, but there was no reason for that!" she put her fists on her hips and stomped a foot.

Mika was taken aback, "Maybe, but seeing as it is my land, I can do whatever I please on it." She smirked and rested her weight on one leg, looking away for effect.

"You are infuriating!" Kagome whirled away from her went to the two canines lying in the dirt, "Are you two boneheads done?" she growled.

"Yes'm." Inuyasha said dizzily.

"Yeah." Kouga groaned out.

"Alright then." She shouldered the bag with the clothing in it and went into the hut, "Stay out all of you! Or I'll tie you all together and sit you off a cliff." She slammed the door shut. When she was alone, she took a deep, nervous breath. She had been somewhat afraid of the panther demon, admittedly. She looked around and saw Ella huddled in a corner and right outside the window above the hanyou's head were shimmering green eyes. She was startled, but looking closely, she could see slick shimmering skin as well. It was one of those little snake demons and it was eyeing the rabbits that had been left on the floor of the hut. She decided there was no harm in giving it one and she picked up a carcass and went to the window.

The demon almost ran away, but it was so hungry, so it stayed to see what she would do. Kagome hucked the rabbit out the window and the plum snake followed it quickly.

"Strange little things. Ella, I have some clothes for you." She said quietly. She could already tell the girl was in her human state. Kagome knew how Inuyasha hated it, and she could tell Ella hated it as well, so she would not make a fuss about it. She knelt in front of the girl and began pulling articles of clothing out.

Ella raised her head and watched Kagome pull some clothes out of her bag. She had gotten a haori, like Inuyasha and some pants for her to wear. Then she began looking frantically through the clothes.

"Oh no! I forgot the most important part!" she exclaimed and looked up at Ella with worried eyes.

"What do you mean? What did you forget?" Ella asked quietly. It looked like it was all there. Then she looked again.

The yukata. She had forgotten the yukata for Ella to wear under the haori, without you would be able to see her panties easily. They both looked at each other and blushed as realization dawned on them.

"Well, I suppose it's ok. What will Kouga think?" Ella asked softly.

"Kouga? Why would…oh…" she noticed the downcast eyes and the fidgeting fingers of the girl before her. She liked Kouga.

"Oh Ella, what do you think he would think? I mean, I really doubt he would so judgmental about something as simple as that." She smiled at her friend, "Come on, now, I'll help you put them on."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Outside the three were getting impatient with one another and Kouga was unmoveable from the hut entrance.

"Screw this," Mika piped up, "You all are so boring. Just don't stay here too long or I'll come back and kill you." With that she leapt into a tree and disappeared in a flurry bright green leaves and blue petals.

The rain was letting up; in fact, no one had really noticed when it had started. It was somewhat strange. The two men dismissed it, though, turning their attention back to each other.

"Let me in there wolf." Inuyasha snapped, his eyes lowering angrily.

"Not a chance, Inu-trasha.You stay away from her." He wouldn't admit, but he was insecure about Inuyasha being so close with a woman he cared about, again.

They began posturing at each other, which would soon escalate into more fighting. The two were impossibly juvenile when it came to women and they had yet to consider the consequences.

"I ain't interested at peepin' her, you damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a punch for Kouga's jaw.

"I'll kill you if you look at her sideways, you insolent puppy!" Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the stomach. They were tumbling around, cursing each other and punching and kicking and biting. It was like a dog fight, only somewhat humorous, to whoever was fortunate enough to see it.

"Sit!" came an angry female voice from the hut doorway.

The two went tumbling into the dirt and just stayed there for a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Not too sure about this chapter, so tell me what you think about it.


	10. Rabbit Meat

Chapter 10

Rabbit meat

There is a somewhat adult scene in this chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella sat near the fire, nibbling pieces off her rabbit. She shuddered; she was always cold without her tail. Ella sighed and shrank a little more into herself. Inuyasha huffed and turned his head; he felt badly for her, but he wasn't about make a scene. Kagome gave her a sad little smile and passed Inuyasha some vegetables, before looking at Kouga.

He was watching Ella intently, obviously torn between giving her her space and giving her comfort. He didn't know if she wanted the touch or if she would be repulsed by it.

In her own mind, though, she craved the touch of someone; she wanted nothing more than to wrap up with Kouga's tail or snuggle Inuyasha's fluffy hair or even sit back to back with Kagome. She just needed some physical contact to reassure her that she was ok and normal, even though she was far from it.

Finally Kouga got a determined look on his face and stood. His steps were sure and steady as he approached Ella and he heavily plopped down next to her. He rested an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm, looking away from her. His cheeks were burning as he swung his tail over and curled it near her rump.

Ella was startled and stared at him for a moment before she smiled and scooted a little closer to him, offering some of her rabbit to him. He looked at her and nipped it up quickly. He really was somewhat hungry and apparently Kagome had thrown the other rabbit to some stray demon.

"Ella, are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked quietly, stirring the pot of ramen that was over the fire.

"Much better, now, thanks." She said very quietly, casting a glance at Kouga. He was sitting upright, now and sniffing the air. He quirked his eyebrows. He cast a sidelong glance at the girl beside him. He sniffed again, softly this time. It was a strange odor and it stirred something in his belly. She was emanating this somewhat familiar smell and he found himself wanting to be closer to her. She looked over at him, blushing, a hand on her cheek and a bit of rabbit poking out from her mouth.

"Ella…" he started, but immediately stopped when he remembered that it was not just the two of them in the room.

"Yeah?" she looked over at him and fingered the rabbit meat into her mouth.

"Uh… it's nothing, never mind." He looked away quickly, his ponytail whipped around and landed over his shoulder.

Ella had the horrible urge to touch it just then and her fingertips twitched with anticipation, but just as she was going to lean forward a hand on her head caught her by surprise. Inuyasha was looking at her with wide amber eyes. She blushed, he knew what she was going to do. How embarrassing, luckily it didn't appear that Kouga knew, though he was staring Inuyasha down and growling low in his throat.

Kagome cleared her throat and stood, taking Inuyasha by the hand, "We should really go gather some more firewood, Inuyasha." She dragged him, protesting, from the hut. Leaving Kouga and Ella to themselves. The girl really had no tact at all, well meaning though she was.

"Listen Ella…" Kouga shifted a little and was about to toss his ponytail over his shoulder when Ella shifted close to him and brushed it back for him.

"Yes, Kouga?" she said softly, looking away from him.

"What is this?" he gestured between the two of them, "You know? What is it you want from me?" direct as always she thought to herself.

"I don't know." She began to pull her hand away from his shoulder, but he grasped her by the wrist and held her tightly. She looked into his eyes and for a moment he looked like a desperate animal.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly let go and looked away, "I just, I've never felt like this before, but I still care so much for Kagome." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. Was he no better than that insolent pup, really?

Ella, pulled her hand away and stood, "If you'll excuse me." She said curtly, making her way to the door. But Kouga was faster than that, even if he was shocked at his own rude behavior.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She looked at the strong hand that held her hip in place and took a deep breath. He's only acting this way because… because it's that time right now. She sighed to herself and turned to face him.

"Listen, Kouga, I know why you're so confused right now, it's simply because I'm in heat at the moment." She sighed and found his reaction somewhat humorous. He sputtered for a moment and pointed at her, then his eyes widened with the realization of the scent. It was so enticing, but Inuyasha seemed unaffected by it. He simply couldn't deny that he was developing feelings for the girl, even though she was making excuses for him.

"That's not it, I really do care for you Ella." He took her by the wrist and she struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he was simply too strong for her in her weak human state.

"Listen, Kouga, I won't play seconds to someone else for you!" She glared angrily at him, "I can't believe you would even think such a thing!" she went to pull her hand away but he wouldn't budge.

"I never said I wanted you to be seconds to anyone. Would you just listen for a minute, woman?!" his voice had raised slightly and he sounded a little hoarse. She turned her fangs on him, she certainly wouldn't submit to him, no matter how much she might want to, and she growled lowly at him. It was a strange little sound from human vocal chords and he had to try to hold in the smirk that threatened to crack his dominant façade. This was the way he had heard many males had taken their mates. The damn female creature always had to fight you, no matter if she was human or demon or beast.

"Prove it." She suddenly said, wrenching her hand free when he was momentarily stunned by her statement. She rubbed her wrist softly and ached for the presence of his heavy hand on her again, what was wrong with the girl?

"How do you expect me to do that?" he went to grab her again, but she stepped aside.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" she barked at him. Of all the nerve, was he really as blockheaded as Inuyasha?

He stood stock still for a moment and grabbed her quickly, his arm around her waist, pinning one of her arms and his other hand gripping her other wrist. The scent of her filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply and shuddered. She was certainly in heat, but her natural scent was still strong. A very soft, sweet smell. Like the sweets Kagome would bring with her for Shippou. But Kagome couldn't be farther from his mind. His instincts told him to simply lay claim to this girl and his arousal bubbled forth as she bared her neck for him in a sign of submission. Her long brown hair flowed wildly around her face and tickled his cheeks as he drew near her.

He sniffed at her and she whimpered, wanting him to go further. He darted his tongue out and gently licked her lower lip before nipping it softly. She moaned and leaned her body further into his, wrapping her small hand around the back of his neck. The action simply made him grip her tighter around the waist as he ground against her hips with his own.

He wanted this progress, but he couldn't take advantage of her in such a hormonal state and with a growl he released her and stepped a few paces back. Panting slightly.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly, breathing heavily, still flushed from his body heat.

"No, you didn't, I can't do this to you, I don't even know what I'm doing right now." And it was partly true. He didn't, but he also realized that she would be the perfect escape from his feelings for Kagome, which seemed so insignificant right now. Why was he still constantly thinking of her? She was perfectly happy with Inuyasha, finally and there was no one to keep them apart anymore.

So why couldn't he be happy?

He gripped his forehead and ran his hand roughly back to his ponytail. He sighed and looked up, but was met with angry hazel eyes.

Shit.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: I know, it's pretty short, but it took me a while to write(obviously) I hope y'all are enjoying it, since I don't seem to get any reviews, except from Biishi, but I am glad at least you are enjoying it  This one got a little risqué, and be prepared for that to go farther in future chapters.


	11. Canis Lupus

Captivity

Chapter 11: Canis Lupus

Rated M for swearing, no nudity contained in this one, sorry folks :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had Inuyasha's hand on her lap and a slight blush on her face as she rubbed her fingers over his palm. He wasn't looking her in the eyes, the intimate gesture was making him a little nervous. They were still close enough that he could sense Kouga and Ella and he didn't want to start anything and be interrupted.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked and gripped his hand snuggly.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna get comfortable if we might be interrupted.

_At least he's honest_, she thought to herself.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest, one hand on his stomach. He blushed, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. Vaguely he could sense the agitation rising in the nearby hut and he sniffed the air. Anger, he could smell aggression quite plainly, but it wasn't the familiar scent of Kouga's anger. He smirked and allowed himself to bask in Kagome's warmth, she wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned up to kiss him and he lowered his head to meet her. It was a soft kiss, just an intimate touching of lips and a light lick from Inuyasha. How he had craved her all night, he would never tell her, but when he was around someone in heat he always ached for Kagome's tender touch. She would certainly behead him if she found out that such things affected him. _No better than a common dog_, he thought irritably as she once again nuzzled his chest.

He sighed and began to pull away from her.

"Don't, Inuyasha, just let me hold you for a little longer." She said quietly, clutching the back of his haori.

"A-alright, Kagome." He pulled her onto his lap and blushed fiercely.

She simply sighed into his neck.

The moment however was interrupted quite loudly by a howl of pain from the hut.

"God damn it woman!" they heard Kouga yell, "That hurt!" he sounded hurt, Inuyasha noted with satisfaction. Kagome sighed and moved off of Inuyasha's lap, taking his hand and heading back for the hut. Inuyasha carried with him a few logs of firewood and kicked at some unfortunate rocks in his frustration.

They were greeted with quite the eyeful. There was Kouga, pinning Ella beneath him, his armor off and Ella's haori open, exposing her cleavage for all to see. Kouga's face was flushed and irritated and Ella looked embarrassed beyond words.

"What the hell are you doing to her, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, lowly, an edge of sheer rage in his voice.

Kagome looked up at him and was frightened for a moment, she knew that look in his eyes, and in a very subtle way she put his hand on the hilt of his sword, releasing her worried hold on him.

"None of your business, mutt." Kouga quickly closed the front of Ella's haori and got off of her, going to his armor and sliding it over his head. He made for the door and growled at Inuyasha as he left the hut.

"Ella, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she went to her friend who was quickly pulling herself up. As the two girls stood there, Inuyasha noticed something a little off about the half-breed in front of him.

"Where the hell is your--?!" he sputtered. It was the straps of her panties on her hips that he could see through the holes in her hakama. His face turned beet red and his hands balled up at his sides. How inappropriate, how could Kagome have forgotten something so important?

"Relax Inuyasha!" Ella puffed out in frustration. She made her way to the door of the hut and began to go after Kouga, but was stopped by a firm hand at her elbow.

"Where are you going?" He asked her softly.

"I need to speak with him." She was fidgeting with her fingers and looking away from him.

"Kagome, talk to her, she doesn't need to be around him when she's like this." He said sternly as he pulled her back to the center of the room where Kagome was stoking the fire.

"But I need to speak with him, Inuyasha!" She pleaded impotently; he firmly sat her back down and placed his hands against her thighs, looking very seriously at her. She worried for a moment that he was going to bite her around the neck and make her submit, much the way wolves and dogs do to each other.

"No. You will stay right here and I will bring that flea bitten beast back." He got up and stalked out of the hut, grumbling and cursing the whole way.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Ella. She could see the hurt in her eyes and she decided they should talk.

"What was that all about, Ella?" she asked softly, sitting back on her palms, crossing her legs out in front of her.

"I would rather not talk about it." She said, irritated at the whole situation.

"Well, can you tell me why his armor was off?" She looked at the girl and waited for an answer, patiently.

"I took it off. I wanted to be able to hit him harder for he said, so I took it off. When I saw the scar on his chest he pinned me and my top came open. That's all." She grabbed her knees to her chest and sulked.

Kagome let it drop. For now, at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha came upon Kouga tearing a tree apart, growling and cursing and kicking like he was rabid. It might have been a little more funny if he didn't think that the tree might have been Ella.

"What's wrong with you?" he suddenly shouted at the wolf.

"Fuck off, Inuyasha!" he yelled back as he chucked a rock at the dog's head.

"You fuck off! Just what were you going to do to her?! Were you going to… to rape her?!" he was screaming and had Kouga by the front of his armor.

"How dare you?" Kouga was seething with barely suppressed rage, "I would never harm her in such a way." He threw a punch at Inuyasha, but he managed to dodge it.

"What do you care anyways? You damn Mutt, are you after her as well? Planning to take her like you took my Kagome?!" He lunged for Inuyasha and the red was seeping into his eyes, his muzzle elongating, much the way Sesshoumaru's would when he transformed.

"So that's what this is, huh? All about Kagome. You need to get over it, wolf boy, she loves me, not you, she never will. Now Ella on the other hand, is quite fond of you. Why can't you just open your stupid ass eyes see that?" he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Kouga was calming down.

"I don't know how to approach this. I still care for Kagome, but Ella… she so good to me and I'm growing quite fond of her." He looked down at his fists and plopped onto the dirt with a heavy thud.

Inuyasha sighed and walked up to him.

"You need to just let Kagome go, this fixation isn't good for either of you. She feels badly all the time that she told you she loved me, and how fucked up is that?" he was being completely honest, now. He wanted his good friend Ella to have what she wanted most and right now that was Kouga. Even if he hated to admit it.

"When did you grow a brain, Inuyasha?" Kouga said sarcastically, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Fuck you wolf shit." He smirked and punched Kouga in the shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment. Inuyasha stood, and stretched his arms over his head, yawning hugely. Kouga simply stared at him and noted that he, indeed, looked like a mongrel. He smirked.

"Come on wolf boy, Ella is waiting for you." He began walking away, kicking any unsuspecting rocks out of his path. Kouga was silent. He hated to admit it, but he felt a little nervous about seeing the girl so quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was lying on her stomach, reading, when the two male demons entered the hut. Inuyasha went to her side immediately, and softly nuzzled her cheek before taking up his customary position on his side. Kouga noted Ella was a little ways away from her, sleeping on her tummy with her face away from the fire. Of course she would be tired, it had been a long day and evening. Kouga sighed heavily and took off his armor, then to his two companions surprise, he crouched and then lay on his side next to Ella, swinging a hand over her back and gently rubbing her lower spine. She snuggled into the touch and his warmth and she turned her head to face him in her sleep. He smiled at the little line of saliva that trickled from her lips.

Inuyasha simply shook his head and began to quietly pester Kagome about what she was reading, while Kouga simply inhaled the scent of Ella's hair. He hadn't noticed before, but she was simply radiating the smell of something that should be eaten. He knew what desserts were; Kagome had shared some with him, and that was what he thought of when he inhaled her smells. He nuzzled his face into the short hair at her neck and then into the long hair draped over her shoulders. He could certainly get used to sleeping next to its comforting, soft mass, strange as it was.

His eyes shot towards Kagome and he sighed. He still couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong to be doing this in front of her, even though she was playfully pulling Inuyasha's doggy ears with her legs wrapped around his waist. It didn't seem right, but he could easily see himself playing with Ella's wolf ears and untangling her tail. After all, he knew how bothersome brambles could be in one's tail.

"Kagome, may I speak with you?" he asked softly, so as not to wake Ella.

"Of course, Kouga." She whispered back and pushed Inuyasha onto his back before padding lightly to the hut entrance.

"What's the matter?" she went right to the point, she could tell he was upset.

"I feel like I'm wronging you, Kagome. I still care about you, but at the same time I'm really starting to feel for Ella. I like her a lot." He looked down at his feet and envisioned Ella's bright green eyes.

"Kouga, you really should let it go. You know that we won't ever have a relationship like that. You shouldn't string Ella on like this. She likes you too much, Kouga." Kagome was going to be candid, even if it hurt her friend's feelings. He needed to know the truth.

"Kagome…" his eyes had widened a little, "She told you that? Are you sure I mean?" he asked her softly.

"I'm certain, she blushes all the time when she talks about you or when anyone brings you up for that matter. And I know you think she likes Inuyasha, but you couldn't be further from the truth." She smiled; maybe this was all he needed to go in the right direction.

"But she always go off with him when we're trying to be together." Kouga was beginning to whine a little; getting frustrated.

"That's because she was helping Inuyasha get me this." She reached under the collar of her shirt and pulled forth a lovely opal pendant around a pooka shell loop. A soft tinge of pink arose on her cheeks.

"What? You mean, he's already given you his gift?" Kouga was very surprised that Inuyasha was moving so quickly, but it was a sign that he really was deluding himself with thoughts of mating Kagome.

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten from someone. I love Inuyasha so much, Kouga. Do you see it now?" she quirked her head a little.

"I do," he said solemnly, toeing some dirt at his feet, "I have really always known. I guess I just didn't want to admit it." He sighed and turned back to the hut entrance, glancing in at Inuyasha draping a blanket over Ella. He smoothed the girl's unruly hair and began plaiting it out to braid it.

"He is growing fond of her, Kouga. She's like the sibling he never had; she shares so many things with him. But you shouldn't be so insecure about their friendship." She walked into the hut and quickly took over braiding Ella's hair before she took Inuyasha's hand and led him to their spot next to the fire. She curled up next to him, her back nestled into his stomach and his arms wrapped about her slender waist.

Kouga slowly walked to Ella's sleeping form. She was curled up into herself and despite the think blanket; she was shivering. He plopped down next to her and slid under the blanket with her. Nervously, he put one arm under her neck and his other hand over her hip. She scooted into his warm, firm chest and rested her hands on his collarbone.

"Kouga…" she murmured, before sputtering something incoherent and drifting back into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that certainly took me forever to post! Sorry for the wait, how do you like it? Remember, the more you review the more I want to write. Hopefully in the next chapter I will be introducing a very special someone and bringing back a very feisty someone else :-). Remember! Review Review Review. I would still like feedback as to whether or not I should post Ella's story on here as it's own little thing, since I will not be divulging too much of it in this story.


	12. Canis Latrans

Captivity

Chapter 12:

Rated M

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha arose early, sitting up he looked down and to his right at Kagome, and he gently brushed aside a lock of hair from her face. He smiled, very softly and scooted a little closer to her. His ears twitched when he heard a rustling from the other side of the hut. He looked up to find Ella stretching languorously, her arms high above her head and her mouth open in the most dog like yawn even Inuyasha had seen. He chuckled at her and she looked over, quirking her head to the side. She gave a sheepish smile and stood, exiting the tent. Inuyasha turned his attention to the sleeping girl beside him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed, he was suddenly feeling very bashful, so he decided to leave and see what his hanyou friend was up to.

Outside the hut, Ella was sitting on the ground, her legs stretched far to either side of her torso and her body bent with her arms pointing straight out. She looked like a 'T' and Inuyasha was perplexed, he could easily hear her panting and her muscles straining to stretch closer to the ground. When she finally sat straight up and puffed out a loud breath, Inuyasha was startled.

"Stalking me, now, eh?" she said without looking at him and proceeded to pull her legs out from under her and whip them up into the air, doing a hand stand.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked her, ignoring her snide little comment.

"Just stretching, I have to keep limber even when I'm stuck like this." She lowered her legs and set about bending forward to touch her toes, groaning a little as her back stiffened. She sighed and stood straight, then bent backwards, popping her back.

Inuyasha's eye twitched a little at the sound.

She plunked down next to him and gave him a good shove. He huffed at her and shoved back. She smirked and went to shove him again when his suddenly serious face made her stop. She followed his line of sight, but saw nothing. Out of reflex she sniffed the air, but was maddened at her lack of smell.

"You stay here." He barked at her, drawing tetsusaiga and sprinting off.

"You jerk!" she spun around and ran into the hut, landing on her knees and shaking Kouga awake.

He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes for a second, before he took a good long whiff of the wind.

"Kouga!" Ella started but he too was on his feet and running before she could finish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree sniffing the air as he went, his hand clutching tetsusaiga tightly. It didn't take long for Kouga to catch up with him, though and the two began bickering before they reached the clearing where the scent was coming from.

They were greeted by a rather tall, rather furry looking demon.

"Just what the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat as he held his sword at the ready.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The demon growled back, he raised a clawed hand to his head scratched a tan colored ear.

"Smells like Ella." Kouga said softly as he began scenting the wind. It was that salty sea smell and smoky.

The demon pricked his ears forward, "Ella you say? Where is she?!" he began stepping closer, taking a whiff at the two. His face was like a dogs; a long muzzle, with a pink leathery nose, large canine teeth protruded from his velvety mouth.

"You aren't going anywhere near her, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged the big beast.

"I don't want to fight you," he grumbled as he jumped away from Inuyasha's attack. His voice was raspy and he spoke the language with a poor accent and mispronounced words.

"He's a fucking coyote Inuyasha!" Kouga snarled as he charged the demon from the left.

"Really, I don't to fight!" he yelped as he all but avoided the two coming at him.

"Liar! He's just going to play some trick!" they charged together again, about to swipe him in the belly and face, when a loud, high voice rang out over clearing.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashed into Kouga and the two went sprawling into the dirt at the big canines feet.

He was standing on his toes, Kouga noted, more beast than man. He was from old demon blood. The two sighed, but were quickly on their feet.

Kouga was already growling at the sight that greeted him.

Ella had thrown herself about the demon's neck and was hugging him tightly, and scratching behind his ears vigorously.

"Ella! I've been lookin' all over for you! I was worried sick." He embraced her warmly, his large clawed hands holding her shoulders.

"I was sold and they loaded me on a boat and then they stripped me!" she sobbed and snuggled into his fur.

"I heard what Christian did to you, and I swear, when we get back, he'll pay." He growled softly to her.

"We're leaving?" she stepped away from him a little.

"Don't you want to go home?" he held his hands out to her, pleading.

She looked over at Kouga, who wore a sour look on his face, a low growl emanating from his throat. She looked back to her friend and sighed.

"I don't want to go back there, Ian. Not after all that." She lowered her head and Kopuga was at her side.

"What's going on?" he took her hand and looked down at her, worried.

"He wants me to go back home, to England." She told him, she had forgotten he didn't speak English and hadn't understood anything they said.

"Who is he anyways?!" he suddenly got defensive and gripped her hand tighter. She laid her other hand over his and sighed.

"I've known him since I was very young, his name's Ian. He's from a very old Coyote demon clan." She looked up into Kouga's deep blue eyes and could tell he was worried about something, "I'm not leaving, yet, Kouga." She assured him.

He was left with a sour taste in his mouth when said 'yet', though. He let her hands go and Ian quickly replaced them with his own.

Kouga growled at him openly and Ian simply growled back, his hackles raising up and large canines shining in the sun's light. He was an imposing figure, very tall and lean, sandy colored fur with large teeth and a tail that told how dominant he felt he was over Kouga.

But he would fix that. Kouga felt a great urge to rip his hands off Ella's but restrained himself and simply backed off for the time being.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and explained who it was as she had noticed how angry he was getting being left out of the loop. They began walking back to the hut, Ella's hand on Ian's forearm, softly scratching the course fur there.

Kouga was not happy at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: forgive any typos, its' so late. It's been too long since i've updated, and i have been very busy, sorry if thingsa are moving a little slowly, but let me know if you enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will be much longer and more action packed. Coyotes don't like fighting anyways, lol.


End file.
